Grimmjow's Grimace
by 0totheark0
Summary: A story in which Grimmjow, from Bleach, ended up being Goku's son instead of Gohan. And Raditz comes to Earth with Turles. -There is also soon going to be a variation of this except Ulquiorra takes Gohan's place.-


**Grimmjow's Grimace; a Remake**

 _A story in which Grimmjow, from Bleach, ended up being Goku_ _'_ _s son instead of Gohan. And Raditz comes to Earth with Turles._

 _*NOTE*_

 _Grimmjow still has his powers and personality._

 _Grimmjow is four and has pretty much the same everything except for black hair and eyes._

 _*END OF NOTE*_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

"OY ONNA!" a gruff voice erupted from a chaotic house on a mountain. "LET GO OF ME!" the gruff voice of Grimmjow's was stopped as a frying pan almost fractured his skull.

Chi-Chi, the mother of the disobedient Grimmjow, tightened her grip on her frying pan and scolded Grimmjow sternly, "You will not talk to me like that, young man."

As Grimmjow rubbed his head in an attempt to make the pain disperse he gave a curt response, "Yes ma'am."

Goku rubbed the back of his head in the traditional Son manner, "Wow, Chi-Chi, not even I can discipline him like that.." the man trailed off as he saw Grimmjow's ferocious glare.

Chi-Chi accepted the compliment and went to hug her son again. She caught him with a tight and affectionate hug. Grimmjow blushed at the gesture, but made no move to stop the mother.

"Oy.. Onna, I have to go.. Don't worry about me though. I.. love you." the last words came out a little awkwardly but they were still given a hint of affection. The words surprised Chi-Chi and Goku.

Chi-Chi let go of her son at the words and turned to face Goku, "Keep him and yourself safe, Goku."

Goku looked serious and nodded with determined eyes, "I will Chi."

Grimmjow got up and dusted his Espada uniform gracefully. He turned to Goku and nodded. "Let's go.. Dad." the words were hard to say due to his inexperience with using that word.

Goku smiled and Grimmjow scowled, "Yeah!"

Goku called upon Nimbus, the magical cloud, and he and Grimmjow both hopped on. They waved goodbye and then were off.

Chi-Chi could only look up into the sky and whisper, "Be safe."

As the two family members landed on soft sand people came out and greeted them. The first was a fare maiden known as Bulma.

"Hey Goku!" she welcomed warmly. But her attention quickly drifted to the boy beside Goku. "Whose that?"

"Oh, you mean him?" Goku inquired, gesturing to his grumpy son. The other Z fighters nodded. "Oh! This is Grimmjow, my son."

There was a gasp from all the Z fighters excluding Goku.

Krillin spoke up first, " _This_ ," he gestured to the waiting Grimmjow, "is your son?!"

Goku scratched the back of his head in the traditional Son manner. "Yep, that's Grimmjow. Hey, buddy, introduce yourself."

Grimmjow hissed at the term 'buddy', "I'm not your _buddy_ ," a pause, "Goku. Anyways, my names Grimmjow. If you don't bother me we should get along fine." Grimmjow growled with malice as he walked away, leaving the Z fighters (excluding Goku) stunned.

"Again," Krillin asked, " _this_ is your son?" the other Z fighters couldn't help but agree. Grimmjow was a complete opposite of a Son.

"Yeah," Bulma agreed with the short man, "he is nothing like you."

A Grimmjow with sharp hearing scowled from afar, "Do I have to be a replica?"

Goku kept scratching his head, "I get what you mean, but he is my son. I can't change him."

Goku wanted to say more, however, two large power levels started heading towards the Z fighters. "Hey guys, two large power levels heading this way."

The Z fighters watched with anticipation as Turles and Raditz landed on the island. Turles quickly spotted _Kakarot_ and exclaimed; "Why isn't this place purged?"

Goku tilted his head in confusion, "Purged?"

Raditz replied angrily, "Yes, you fool! Purged! Wiping out this planets life and selling it! Why hasn't the planet been purged?!"

Grimmjow, who suddenly started listening, was confused, "WHAT THE FUCK IS PURGING, YOU TWO GOKU CLONES?!"

Goku, now worried, screamed to his son, "Grimmjow, get out of here!" after finishing his sentence, Goku felt pain in his stomach. He held his stomach in agony.

For the first time in a while, Grimmjow was scared so he cried out, "DAD!" he screamed in desperation and worry.

Turles noted this and suddenly appearing behind Grimmjow and knocked him out. He grabbed his nephew and turned to Kakarot. "If you don't kill 100 people and stack they're bodies here you'll never get your son back."

Turles and Raditz flew away with Goku's unconscious son.

Goku could only whisper what came to mind, "Son.."

TO

BE

CONTINUED.


End file.
